1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dental implants. More particularly, the invention concerns a dental implant which includes a tubular body portion that can be positively secured within a bore in a jaw bone by an expander mechanism, the tubular member being threaded so that a selected prosthetic component can be threadably connected to the tubular body portion immediately following securement of the tubular body to the bone.
2. Discussion of the Invention